We Love You
by JinYesung
Summary: (ONESHOT) Bagaimanapun dirimu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, dan apapun yang terjadi padamu. Ingatlah. Kami selalu menyayangimu. BTS/Seokjin/Yoongi/Hoseok/Namjoon/Jimin/Taehyung/Jungkook.
cast : all member BTS

genre : Brothership

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Kami selalu menyayangimu... Selalu...

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin Pov

.

Malam ini dorm sangat sunyi sekali. Biasanya jam 10 para member masih berisik diluar. membahas lagu baru atau hanya sekedar mengingat kembali koreo dance kami yang memang sedikit lebih susah dari lagu sebelumnya. Kami merilis mv lagu baru untuk album Epilogue, akhir dari trilogi The Most Beautiful Moment In Life. Setelah sebelumnya Young Forever rilis, dan dengan sengaja aku memberi tau ARMY bahwa itu bukanlah mv comeback kami, melainkan lagu Fire lah yang baru rilis kemarin malam.

Lagu energik ini bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya merasa panas. dan itu yang kurasakan. Aku hanya mampu menghela nafas dan merasa sangat panas saat telingaku mendengar lantunan lagu baru kami dari headseat yang aku pakai saat ini.

Aku hanya berusaha untuk terlelap. Tapi rasa panas itu membuat pusing kepala hingga menyulitkanku untuk tidur. Member lain masih berlatih di studio, itu yang mereka katakan saat akan pergi. Berbeda denganku yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur dengan keringat yang terus mengalir dari dahi ku.

Mengingat para member membuatku sedih dan merasa bersalah. Aku terlalu sering menyulitkan mereka. Meskipun aku merasa dance ku lebih baik karna sudah berlatih keras juga suaraku yang sudah lebih baik tetap membuatku masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan member lain. aku masih saja membuat mereka sedih.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa demam ini menyerangku saat mereka membutuhkanku. aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka, bahkan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka saja aku tak mampu berdiri untuk memasak. Kim Seokjin memang selalu merepotkan. selalu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

author pov

.

Lantunan lagu Fire yang menghentak tak sesuai dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indah Seokjin. Lagu itu menutup kedua telinga Seokjin dari suara-suara disekitarnya, seperti suara langkah kaki yang mengalun pelan menuju tempat tidur Seokjin saat ini.

Seokjin sama sekali tidak mendengar, dan hanya memfokuskan telinganya dengan lantunan Fire hingga Seokjin merasa ada yang menyentuh lembut sebelah pipinya,

"Ssstt... jangan menangis Hyung" ucap seseorang yang mulai duduk disamping Seokjin dan melepas headseat yang melekat ditelinga Seokjin.

Seokjin yang mengenal suara berat itu membuka kelopak matanya yang memerah,

.

"Yoongi..."

.

Min Yoongi atau Suga memilih diam membiarkan sang hyung menyebut namanya. Dia hanya menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah Seokjin, tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya yang hanya tertuju pada Seokjin.

Seseorang mulai berjalan masuk ke kamar 2 roomate itu, duduk diruang yang kosong disamping Seokjin. Mengangkat tangan dan menaruh telapak tangannya didahi serta leher Seokjin.

.

"Kau masih demam, Hyung. Kenapa tidak tidur hmm?" ucap orang itu lembut

"Kalian sudah selesai latihan, Hobi?" tanya Seokjin tanpa memnjawab pertanyaan Hoseok yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kami sudah latihan hyung, tenang saja. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok?" ucap Namjoon yang mulai masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat untuk Seokjin. Seokjin hanya menolehkan kepalanya melihat Namjoon dan susah payah mencoba untuk bangun lalu dibantu Yoongi dan juga Hoseok.

Namjoon menaruh nampan yang dibawanya diatas meja nakas dan ikut membantu dengan menaruh bantal dibelakang Seokjin untuk membantunya bersandar dengan nyaman saat duduk nanti.

Hoseok kembali menyelimuti Seokjin, dan Yoongi mengambil semangkuk bubur yang mereka beli saat perjalanan pulang dari latihan tadi.

"Makanlah dulu hyung" ucap Namjoon.

Seokjin hanya menatap mereka bertiga dan hanya menggeleng perlahan, "Kalian semua bagaimana ? Apa kalian sudah makan ?" tanya Seokjin.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami Hyung. Kami semua sudah makan sebelum kami membeli bubur untukmu" ucap Jimin yang baru masuk bersama Jungkook dan juga Taehyung.

"Lagipula kami lebih mengkhawatirkanmu Hyung. Keadaanmu membuat kami tak bisa fokus latihan tadi." tambah Taehyung yang ikut duduk disamping Hoseok.

"Makanlah hyung. Aku ingin Hyung cepat sembuh" ucap sang magnae yang berdiri disamping Yoongi. Seokjin yang mendengar ungkapan membernya hanya tertunduk menahan tangis. membernya selalu menghargainya, tapi Seokjin merasa bahwa sakitnya ini membuatnya menjadi beban bagi member Bangtan lainnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedikit mengangkat kepala Seokjin, "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Buka mulutmu ne ?" ucap Yoongi yang sedikit bersikap lembut. Bagaimanapun Yoongi sangat menyayangi Hyungnya, terlepas dari sifat kasarnya itu.

Sedikit lama menunggu, Seokjin membuka kedua mulut kecilnya menerima suapan pertama dari Yoongi. Makanannya terasa pahit dilidah, tapi Seokjin berusaha mengunyah dan menelannya.

Perlahan suapan kedua mulai Yooongi berikan. Seokjin merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil saat ini. Yoongi terus menyuapinya, begitupun para member yang juga terus menemaninya. Para member hanya diam saja membiarkan Yoongi, hingga Seokjin tidak membuka mulutnya lagi dan menggeleng

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jimin

Seokjin hanya menggeleng, " Rasanya pahit Jimin,"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi hyung. Habiskan ne?" ucap Hoseok berusaha membujuk Seokjin, tapi hanya mendapat gelengan dari Seokjin. Sebenarnya Seokjin makan sangat sedikit, tapi mereka tidak bisa memaksa karna takut Seokjin memuntahkannya bila terus dipaksakan.

"Baiklah hyung. Sekarang kau minum obatnya, setidaknya itu bisa membantu menurunkan panasmu." ucap Yoongi setelah mangkuknya diambil alih Jungkook dan mengambil obat disampingnya. Seokjin langsung meminum obatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah minum obat Seokjin merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, tapi Seokjin menahannya karna itu hanya efek obat yang diminumnya. Seokjin masih berusaha terjaga karna paa member masih ada dikamarnya.

Yoongi bangkit untuk menaruh nampan sisa bubur Seokjin ke meja nakas kasurnya, Taehyung berusaha membetulkan posisi duduk Seokjin dibantu Jungkook, sedangkan Jimin menghidupkan penghangat ruangan.

Seokjin yang melihat membernya berusaha merawatnya merasa sangat bersalah, seharusnya ia tak lagi merepotkan mereka. Air mata itu kembali mengalir tanpa diperintah, rasa sedih dan bersalah semakin memuncak. Hingga satu isakan lolos dari bibir Seokjin mengagetkan mereka semua,

.

"Hiks..."

.

Seokjin menunduk tak membiarkan membernya melihat air matanya sekali lagi. Hoseok yang masih disampingnya menhapus air mata itu walaupun sedikit susah karna Seokjin yang masih menunduk, "Ada apa Hyung ?"

Ucapan lembut Hoseok membuat tangisnya semakin pecah, pundaknya bergetar dengan isakan yang terus terdengar. Jungkook berusaha menenangkan sang hyung dengan mengelus pelan punggung Seokjin.

"Maafkan aku...Hiks.."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf hyung ?" tanya Taehyung

"Seharusnya aku tidak merepotkan kalian seperti ini..hiks...seharusnya aku lebih menjaga tubuhku agar tidak sakit dan bisa berlatih bersama kalian...Kalau begini akau hanya mneghambat kalian..hiks...aku memang hanya bisa menyusahkan..aku..."

"Ssshhh jangan bilang seperti itu hyung. Kami tidak merasa kau merepotkan hyung, sama sekali tidak." ucap Jungkook

"..."

"Kami sangat menyayangimu hyung, itulah kenapa kami disini merawatmu. Seperti kau yang selalu memasak untuk kami, memarahi kami bila telat makan, bahkan saat akan comeback pun kau sempat memarahi kami karna kurang istirahat hyung. Bukankah itu hyung lakukan karna hyung menyayangi kami ? Begitupun kami yang juga menyayangimu hyung. Kau tidak merepotkan kami hyung, justru kami sangat senang bisa merawatmu dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini." penjelasan Namjoon membuat Seokjin sedikit tenang.

"Namjoon hyung benar. tak perlu merasa seperti itu, kami sangat senang bisa menemani hyung" ucap Taehyung dengan terseyum.

"Yang perlu Hyung lakukan hanya sembuh. Karna itu yang kami harapkan saat ini" tambah Hoseok

"Kami akan selalu disini hyung menemanimu saat kau sakit, karna kami menyayangimu Hyung." ucap Jimin memeluk Seokjin. Jimin mengelus helai pirang sang hyung lembut berusaha memberi ketenangan meskipun dia seorang dongsaeng.

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menghapus sisa air mata Seokjin disana, "Tidurlah hyung, kau butuh itu" ucap Jimin tersenyum dan membantu Seokjin untuk berbaring. Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai bangkit dan membantu membaringkan Seokjin dan membetulkan selimutnya.

"Istirahatlah Hyung"

Seokjin yang melihat ketulusan membernya hanya mampu menampilkan senyum tipis, dia bahagia memiliki member yang sudah menganggapnya keluarga. Dia senang membernya selalu ada disisinya meskipun saat masa terlemahnya. Sunggguh Seokjin bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti Bangtan.

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Seokjin yang merasa penglihatannya mulai kabur, rasa kantuk mulai mengambil alih otaknya hingga kedua mata itu tertutup dan Seokjin mulai menghembuskan nafas tenangnya. Obat itu sudah bekerja.

Para member yang masih disana hanya tersenyum melihat sang hyung tertua sudah terlelap. Rasa bersalah sebenarnya terbesit dihati mereka saat mengingat perjuangan Seokjin yang selama ini merawat mereka. Tapi dengan menemani Seokjin hari ini, setidaknya mereka tau kalau Seokjin sangat menyayangi mereka meskipun dalam keadaan sakit yang menyerangnya.

Mereka sadar, sang hyung sangat memperhatikan mereka. Janji terucap dihati mereka untuk tak membuat sang hyung yang mereka sayang merasa sedih atau sendiri. mereka akan sealu disamping Seokjin meskipun pada saat masa lelah dan lemahnya. Mereka akan selalu menemaninya. Selalu.

.

"Kalian tidurlah ini sudah larut." ucap Yoongi yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dan menatap jam yang menujukkan pukul 00.25. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Mereka juga butuh istirahat. Member lain hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Yoongi kembali melihat Seokjin dan membetulkan selimutnya yang sedikit terusik gerakan Seokjin. Yoongi hanya diam dan perlahan menampilkan senyum manisnya itu,

"Ingatlah hyung, kami selalu menyayangimu" ucap Yoongi pelan dan mematikan lampu. Kembali ke kasurnya dan mulai menutup mata untuk menyusul sang hyung ke alam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun dirimu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, dan apapun yang terjadi padamu. Ingatlah. Kami selalu menyayangimu.

.

.

.

.

.

end :)


End file.
